


make it all worthwhile

by anaklotho



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Denial of Feelings, M/M, Pre-Chairman Election Arc (Hunter X Hunter), Short One Shot, very short, which feelings those happen to be is unclear
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-10
Updated: 2020-09-10
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:34:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 599
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26241235
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anaklotho/pseuds/anaklotho
Summary: Pariston is someone Ging can rely on, unfortunately.
Relationships: Ging Freecs/Pariston Hill
Comments: 1
Kudos: 39





	make it all worthwhile

It was probably one chance in thousands. But Ging was a little too drunk, his assailants (Hunters, probably) were a little too quick, and, though he was able to dispatch them, he’s got a nasty wound in his side. 

His vision is starting to blur, along with his mental clarity, and he can only think of one place he can get to fast enough. 

The warm lighting in the lobby of the building is a welcome switch from the pouring, freezing rain outside. Ging gets some questioning looks from some residents sitting on the elegant couches, but he ignores them. It’s just across the vast lobby, to the elevator, and then up to the enormous unit on the top floor. 

By the time the elevator doors open with a pleasant “ding,” he’s blinking black spots out of his eyes. He staggers down the hall, noting vaguely the new furnishings and fragrances.

He reaches the door at the end of the hall and pounds on it. It opens almost immediately, quite different from usual. Pariston is standing there in his shirtsleeves, a rare expression flitting across his features. 

“Ging?” he says, and Ging passes out. 

. . . 

He wakes to the intermittent beeping of a machine and the bright lights of a hospital room. The ache in his side hits immediately afterward, and he swears. 

“Oh, welcome back,” he hears. 

Ging turns his head to see Pariston sitting in a plastic chair, a garishly printed jacket draped over the back. He’s absently flipping through a magazine that Ging unfortunately recognizes as one by his inane fanclub. 

At length Pariston sighs and says “I don’t know how they think all this up. Some of it’s a little insulting.”

Ging’s throat feels like sandpaper when he speaks. “More insulting than the truth?”

“Ha ha,” Pariston says tonelessly. Ging winces at another pang from his side. 

“How bad was it?”

“Well, there’s blood all over my new carpet. I think you’ll pull through, though. I can call the nurse?”

“No, that’s fine,” Ging says. There’s something a little off about Pariston. He’s acting almost aggressively unruffled. “So between having me off your hands forever or ruining your carpet, you chose your carpet. I guess I should be grateful.”

Pariston half smiles, but doesn’t look up and meet his eyes. “It was close.”

“Sounds about right.” Ging leans back and closes his eyes.

“What happened?” asks Pariston. Ging opens his eyes to see him leaning slightly forward, a carefully neutral expression on his face. He snorts. “Too drunk, alleyway, few hired nen users. Probably someone I offended.”

Pariston scoffs. “Sounds about right,” he echoes. 

There’s a bit of a sour silence afterward that Ging doesn’t care to break immediately. He turns to look out the window at the pinkish evening sky, night gradually falling over the city. 

It’s times like these that his life on Whale Island feels as though it happened to an entirely different person. 

He must have drifted off, because it’s the shrill scape of the plastic chair on the floor that brings him back. Pariston has left the magazine he was perusing on Ging’s side table and looks about ready to leave. “Well, I’ll let the nurse know you’re doing all right. Last I heard they wanted to keep you for a few days.” The edge of his mouth twists up at Ging’s despondent expression. “Or maybe not.” 

“Paris-“

“I’ll see you soon.” He’s in the doorway when Ging speaks again. “Paris. Thanks.” 

Pariston doesn’t turn back, but he hesitates for a second. Then, “Be at headquarters Monday,” he says, and leaves.

**Author's Note:**

> I started being genuinely invested in pariging slowly and then all at once


End file.
